Eres increíble, esa es la palabra
by adry-psi
Summary: Me la estaba imaginando, a los pies de esa...esa...retorciéndose de dolor, llorando, gritando, suplicando que no la torturara más...Esa furcia lo iba a pagar, iba a darla de su propia medicina. A Hermione no, no se lo iba a permitir.


**Disclaimer**: todo lo que reconozcáis es de JK.

* * *

**Eres increíble, esa es la palabra.  
**

— ¡No! —grité con todas mis fuerzas —. ¡Ella no! ¡Cójanme a mí!

No me podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

En unos minutos habíamos acabado en la mansión de los Malfoy, Draco había intentado encubrirnos, a Harry y a mí iban a llevarnos a no sé qué sótano y a Hermione iban a torturarla...y yo no podía hacer nada.

Creí que se me rompía algo por dentro cuando vi a esa puta arrastrarla hasta el centro del salón. Pero cuando realmente se rompió algo dentro de mí fue cuando la escuché gritar de desesperación y dolor...Sólo se escuchaban los hechizos de Bellatrix, los gritos de Hermione y los míos.

— ¡Hermione!

Me la estaba imaginando, a los pies de esa...esa...retorciéndose de dolor, llorando, gritando, suplicando que no la torturara más...Esa furcia lo iba a pagar, iba a darla de su propia medicina. A Hermione no, no se lo iba a permitir.

Quizás fue un milagro que apareciera Dobby y nos sacara de allí...es algo que nunca podré dejar de agradecerle.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Bill ella no podía ni hablar, tuve que llevarla yo hasta la cama y hasta que no pudo apretarme la mano no fui a ver cómo estaba Harry...

Verla en la cama sin poder moverse y encogida es lo más duro que me ha pasado. Incluso más que ver a mi padre después de que Nagini le atacara. Me costó la vida dejarla a solas con Fleur...sabía que me necesitaba, pero alguien tenía que curarle las heridas y también sabía que ella no quería que ese alguien fuera yo.

Después del entierro de Dobby no me separé de ella. Fui su bastón, su apoyo...

Creo que me enamoré completamente, si es que no lo estaba ya, cuando la escuché llamarse a sí misma sangre sucia...y espero que no creas que me gusta que se llame así, pero lo dijo con tanto orgullo...Porque así es ella...tiene todas las cualidades de un Gryffindor: es valiente, orgullosa y leal como la que más. Pero también es testaruda, inteligente, práctica, preciosa...

Esa noche no podía dormir, sabía que no tenía que estar con Harry y Dean en la habitación. Necesitaba estar con ella, saber que estaba bien las 24 horas del día.

Fui a su habitación, cuando llegué a su lado vi que lloraba en silencio, ni siquiera se le contraían los músculos de la cara, sólo lloraba.

— ¿Her...Hermione?

— Ron... —me tumbé en el otro extremo de la cama y sólo la abracé, entonces fue cuando ella empezó a tener convulsiones. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero me dio igual, no la iba a dejar llorar sola, fuera por lo que fuera —. No puedes imaginarte lo duro que fue...me hizo tanto daño...Además no sabía qué podía estar pasándoos.

— Harry tiene razón. Estuviste increíble, yo nunca hubiera podido hacerlo. Eres...increíble...esa es la palabra. No podría estar más orgulloso de ser tu...amigo —tragué saliva al decir esa última palabra.

— Te escuché gritar...Me dio fuerzas, porque por lo menos te oía y sabía que estabas bien.

— Creo que estar ahí abajo ha sido el peor momento de mi vida. Bellatrix me las va a pagar Hermione. Te lo juro.

— ¿Sabes? Me alegré de que Bellatrix no te hiciera caso...

— ¿Cómo?

— Sí...si te hubiera cogido a ti... —la estreché más fuerte —. O...a Harry.

— ¿Siempre tiene que estar Harry por medio?

— Sí...ya lo sabes, sois...bueno, no hace falta que lo diga.

— Hermione —tardé en seguir un rato, ella se acercó más a mí y abrazó mis brazos —. Te quiero.

— Yo a ti también, Ron. Lo sabes y lo sabías.

Desde ese momento todo fue mejor. Es verdad que no nos besamos hasta estar en Hogwarts y ella diera el segundo paso, pero nuestra relación había cambiado desde esa noche. Vale que siguiéramos discutiendo y llevándonos la contraria, pero era en sentido distinto a por qué lo hacíamos anteriormente. Y después de 19 años seguimos discutiendo y llevándonos la contraria, de hecho, llevamos de cabeza a nuestros hijos, que no hacen más que preguntarnos por qué después de discutir nos besamos.

Como le dije a ella, siempre les respondo:

— La quiero.

* * *

**Aquí os dejo el primer RHr que he escrito. Críticas buenas y malas: rr.**

**¡Gracias por leer!  
**


End file.
